She's just not that in to you
by My Own Mayday Parade
Summary: AU. YOU are taking advanced Physical Education! Spitfire.


AU. August 8th. The second day of sophomore year.

Wally was growing bored. Uncle Barry was forcing him to take a regular science class when he was guaranteeing that he knew more about this subject then his teacher. The only goodthing about this was that this was his 1st hour class. Enabling him to rest his tired and bored mind.

"Excuse me?... Class?... Listen up you cretins! This lovely young woman is...excuse me miss? What's your name?"

"Artemis."

Wally looked up, intrigued by the husky, almost seductive quality of the voice. Then without further prompting she strides over; an almost hypnotic movement to her shapely hips and plops down in the only available seat. Next to Wally.

"hey babe," Wally drawled giving his self-proclaimed 'lady killer' smile. "The names Wally. Where ya from?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Irritation written all on her face.

"Gotham...don't call me babe, wal-mart."

Wally's smile grew even bigger. Remembering the wisdom his crazy Aunt Iris said to him not days before. 'Sarcasm Wally, is a women's only defense against stupidity. Remember that.' she had given him a wink. For what? Wally may never know.

"I like a woman that bites." he said, being sure to show off his perfect white teeth and sharp incisors.

"Gotham huh? Hows a girl with a tan like yours from Gotham?" Wally asked using his question as a way to take in her appearance. Dark wash skinny jeans that showed off her mile long legs. And a white tank top covered by a leather jacket. Not really his type of dress choice when picking out a girl. But that's not to say she was automatically off his radar.

He wasn't _that_ shallow.

If anything she is a constantly blip with her sarcasm alone. His uncle is one of the founding members of the League of Justice. An activist group aposed to war; responsible for getting Americas troops back home where they safely belong. He was somewhat famous around these parts and no one dared talk to him with any form of malice. Playful or not. It was refreshing.

Wally tried to get the girl to talk to him. But after his new nickname she had barely said anything. Only things along the lines of "shut up, stop talking, and his favorite "What the hell is wrong with you?" the class was over way to soon and he was once again aware of the fatigue plaguing his body.

His placed slowed, not soon after was he bumped from behind. "walk faster wall-man, I need to get to room 752 and this pace is not going to cut it." said the husky, seductive voice that he'd being trying to get to talk to him for the last hour.

"_You_ are taking _advanced_ physical education?!" he asked an incredulous expression on his face. She crossed her arms and jutted out a hip. He winced. He'd seen that pose on his aunt so many times after something stupid Uncle B had said.

"Yes. I am." She said voice like ice. "why is that so suprising?"

"Um...well. Um, you will be the only girl in the class. It's actually pretty hardcore. I just... I was surprised was all." Wally lamented. Trying to save some face.

"Oh." she voice losing some of the hostility but still angry. Somehow managing to make her voice more horse and more attractive.

'God' he thought, 'I'm in trouble' as he watched her stride away. He came out of his stupor when the minute bell went off.

If Wally was one thing It was fast and in great physical shape. He wasn't one of those gymbuffs that wore too tight shirts that girls seemed to fawn over. Wally was the quite muscular type.

So self assured of his speed Wally jogged until he got to 30 and booked it to 2nd hour. He arrived at his destination with about 3 seconds to spare and he didn't even break a sweat! He came into the gym with a certain level of cockiness. He was, after all, the best athlete in the school.

The coach looked at him waved his hand and allowed Wally to go to the gym early. Wally was by nature what you would call a procrastinator. He waited until the last second possible to do things and that seemed to work for him in life so far.

The standard outfit for this class was Blue shorts and a white-t. How long either of them needed to be was never stated; as there were only boys in the class until recently. Artemis outfit certainly had the boys questioning if boxers were the way to go today.

Her butt was pushing the boundaries of the shorts and her boobs were definitely defying the laws of physics. Wally was no stranger to the enticing features of the female body. He knew _arty_, who he'd taken to calling her in his head, wasn't tying to be the female sex symbol of keystone high, but _d__amn_.

He assigned himself the duty of picking up the other mens jaws and reassembling their brains.

"Enough." he barked and the boys got the hint.

He then risked a glance at Artemis. She gave him a grateful nod. He returned it then blanched. She decided that NOW was the time to start stretching if the boys weren't staring, they certainly were now. _Nobody_ should be able to bend that way. "Alright class. He have a new..." Coach Beal said trailing off. Taking in the account of his predominantly male class taking in the sight of an extremely attractive female student. "Well glad to know you've all met Artemis...Stevens." coach called to attention. He gave him a quick once over and said, "briefs son. You're going to be seeing a lot of her and I don't want to make this a daily exercise. Alright class, 3 laps around the field and then get ready for dodge ball!"

Everyone cheered except Wally. In middle school, before he became the personification of 'sexy' he is today, was as meek as meek could be. He was the science nerd that was more into the new limited edition flash tooth brush then girls. And he particularly hated dodge ball. The boy Wally had rigorously defeated and convinced himself was no more, seemed to crawl back out of his well muscled shell and put Wally back in the mind set that the world was ending and he hadn't even gotten to to homeplate yet. With that thought Wally decided that today was the day he would not be tormented by his inner ghost and would man up and face the game jocks everywhere rejoiced in.


End file.
